User talk:Ceruglyphy/Archive 1
'Welcome' ' ' Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the BFDIFTTT page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnthonyBFDI (talk) 02:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) AnthonyBFDI (talk) 02:52, July 25, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! lel Alrighty. If you wish.--Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 14:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) 'WURST FIINFEK CULEB EVUR' JOEN THE BUST FENFEK UVUR CUMTENYOU DEE STURY UR GOLDEEN FRUUDY WEE ET YOU POOTES NOWFYEGLDIHBU HILHLIIKGDHLKJDVHIKDHLN http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/TUH_WURST_FAAENFEK_CUULEB Yeuford (talk) 23:33, August 15, 2015 (UTC) 'Don't leave!' Please don't leave! I was just asking them why does they didn't block you! Please don't leave! I like you! Vv cephei a (talk) 12:56, August 29, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Happy 16th birthday you bloody idiot, congrats on having 1 more year closer to your death person! I hope your freakin grammar got improved, healthy, better in schools and blah blah blah stuff like that. (I don't normally do this on Internet, and this is my first time, so yeah) Sign, Forty-six happi birtdai! P.S my friend's birthday was today too No signature here, cuz kappa Happy bday wish you a good one year from now to Aug 31 2016 P.S It's independence day in Malaysia I liek just found out ' '- IB2995 'I'm sick of your personality' So, alot of users have been complaining about your user here, spamming, adding categories then saving. I don't want your former personality in the BFDI canon wiki, Spamming edits for points, and look at you now. You joined 30 July,(Not counting your first edit in this wiki, only saying Hello!) and you're already 5 in the leaderboard. Please stop this. I'm watching you! (plz don't spam me here) 09:16, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ' 'Stop spamming Stop spamming edits to earn badges. If not you will be banned. '- Infinityblade2005' 'The final straw' Continue spamming edits and get banned. If I see you doing that again you will be banned for 3 days. Also, you seem to be ignoring my messages. '- Infinityblade2005' Really? Spamming? I'm not spamming! I'm just adding categories into pages and I didn't do it like the previous time. Also I'm just adding "Names in other languages", how is that counted as spam? Get rekt vandals ---> Don't press dis 05:01, September 15, 2015 (UTC) 'Battle for Equestria lel' Look, could you release the next episode of BFEL? But if delayed it’s OK Don't watch this ''' '''Um, Bfdi is the best? Why your profile pic got small? Blame Wikia. Ayy Boyned make me famous already ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) > Go here to celebrate me when I'm famous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Ok so… I need HaHers to HaH in my HaH I am talking In chat! Why don't you see my text? Illuminati is the best (talk) 06:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC) ' ' 'Well' Either, 1. He can't speak proper english and was trying to tell you to get out or something? Still rude if in that way. 2. He's trying to annoy you or something '--Yo my name is Jeff, what's 9 + 10 (talk) 22:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC)' 'Don't worry' We do understand you.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 13:48, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Me too! I understand you! anyways I will post a message anyway I'm Rocky's fan, Also I quite like Coiny, because you like him Candidate for deletion Oops sorry I forgot that you told me it was delayed. Forgive me Haha tricked you huh? Well whatevs, Watch BFDI a day. Keeps the doctor away Spamming Your recent comment on your blog post was containing multiple spam words and a huge amount of spaces. Please do not repeat this. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:19, November 16, 2015 (UTC) 'God Really?' It becomes a numbered list because # is used for a numbered list. And you're mad because you don't even know anything about hashtag just don't judge before you don't know something. Duh. My mom is fat? Well she is obviously not guy thingy, Just die. Woah there I don't need you to say that so be quiet pls Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Some Things I think it's not necessary to swear on your profile. It's probably a glitch and don't blame Wikia too much, it's just a bot not a human being. #NeverDoThatAgain, for fun. Anyways you could be staff and as you can see I will be coming up with challenges on my own but they could request a challenge and I'll do it, like Mystery Maze. I won't forget like last time but if you're still made at me for that fine whatever but you are welcomed to be staff. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 15:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Actually when I make a hashtag, it becomes a numbered list, I tried many times but it still didn't work, how the heck am I not mad? Also it's censored. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:15, November 18, 2015 (UTC) To Be Honest I'm quite worried about you, but yeah you could be the one reporting anything bad happens in the camp. Unicornicopia170 (talk) 06:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) 2nd Spamming Please do not add random gibberish into pages, like what you did to this page. This will be counted as your 2nd spamming, and will result in a block. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 14:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Yes yes I know that okay? Geez... why can't I have a fine day? Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:41, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Language Changing the language in my poll. Wow. How interesting if this happens too often, I might have to report you to an admin. This is seriously trying out of hand. 14:12, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Y R U BEAN MEAN????? ' Yo! Play nice! Be a positive influence! Think happy thoughts!' Also I'm not dumb or fat. Far from either, actually. I'm an underweight genius. SoulEaterNOM! >:O (talk) 04:19, December 1, 2015 (UTC) k Hi I missed your bad attitude, I missed your stubbornness and I must your hilarity. I really missed you so much and did you realize you would never be in chat ever again without me unblocking you? Yeah, I did it because… I think you deserved to stay unbanned. I really do miss you and hope we met again tomorrow, it's a pleasure to see you again and wish you good luck! ' Young Little Unicorn (talk) 12:02, December 11, 2015 (UTC)' 'Sorry (To Phuocphuc46)sửa' Sorry, I guess I can't handle myself.I promise this will never happens anymore. So can you please unblock me? Also you still owe me a prize Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 14:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) You also owe me a sorry, you know why. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:45, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Bfdi I still need to talk to you in chat. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 14:51, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Wrong? What did I do wrong in the fruits camp? Ugh, or is this false proclaiming? Okay you're going to jail (Spray Paint's line in Episode 6 of EEE) Young Little Unicorn (talk) 09:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Your job in the camp is to edit the ET, CT and TT. But since you forgot about it, I did the jobs for you. Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 16:07, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Still You have, haven't you? I gave you multiple warnings and you still hacked Pp46's account and calling me a 'noob', do this again and I'll expand your expiry date. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 15:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC) yeah yeah whatever ill stop Ur mum is very fat you know? If you don't agree then go here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:13, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Srsly? Do you think, I'll forgive you THAT easy? The las time I unblocked you, you started doing weird stuff and annoying pieces of nonesense and hack accounts. More like I'm going to expand your chat ban if you use the word 'whatever' or 'yeah, yeah', it shows you're ignoring my warnings and just saying it to be unbanned. Do you think anybody will like you with this STUPID attitude of yours? I don't think you'll ever change and expecting people to like you? What a pity! I tried to be your friend and you excluded me! Object shows 200, a new user who came and you just 'disliked' his video offending him. Does this show respect to you? Shut up. I don't want to hear any of this again whining that 'everyone doesn't like me!' or 'no one accepts me' because YOU made everyone tired and sick of you. Thank you for you wasting your precious (not really) time reading this! Anymore reply of your stupid 'please unban me' messages and you're infinitely banned or maybe banned for a month, if again a year, if again INFINITELY Utopia, nrocinu elttil gnuoy. Srsly? It's object-related, because you could CHANGE the character's name into object characters' names. Also to attract new users, making a blog post wouldn't be as simple Bfdi. Also don't be so enraged, this isn't a big problem and since Pp46 didn't say anything about it, so it's okay. I just made this so people could ENJOY after years of editing. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 06:33, December 26, 2015 (UTC)